Stille umhüllt dich
by Noemia7
Summary: Eine neue Gefahr ist in Mystic Falls erschienen. Wer ist sie? Woher stammt sie? Was sind ihre Hintergedanken...trägt sie ein Geheimnis in sich? Reviews erwünscht...
1. Neue unbekannte Gefahr!

Neue unbekannte Gefahr!

Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum sie es getan hat? Wieso spielt sie mit ihm? Ich bin fasziniert von seinen unendlichen Gefühlen. Warum unterdrückt er diese Gefühle nicht? Was ist so schön an diesem menschlichen Leiden? Ich werde es nicht verstehen.

„ Bonnie, Schätzchen. Ich möchte gerne ein frisches Blut haben. Wärst du so lieb?", hält mir die Hexe ihren Arm hin. „ Mmmh, Hexenblut ist etwas köstliches." Plötzlich kommt Damon auf mich zu.

_Nicht noch ein neuer Vampir! Mystic Falls ist zu einem Umschlagplatz geworden! Elena muss weg von hier..._

„Ein Salvatore Bruder! Aber du bist nicht Klaus Schoßhündchen!", begrüße ich ihn.

_Sie erwähnt meinen Bruder in Zusammenhang mit Klaus. Wer zum Teufel ist sie? Ich muss sie ausfragen und dann umbringen. Sofort! Wo ist Ric, wenn man ihn braucht?_

Er weiß viel. Er fühlt unheimlich viel und leidet. Er ist ein eigenartiger Vampir und er wird mir sicher nützlich sein. Im Moment will ich weder Klaus, noch Elijah sehen. Soll ich Damon manipulieren oder betören? „ Hexe! Andiamo!" drehe ich mich zu Damon um und lächle: „ Wir sehen uns. A presto." Ich liebe es zu spielen, er wird mich jetzt verfolgen und dieses Hexenweib zurück haben wollen, aber ich könnte diesen Gedankengang noch etwas abändern...

„ Ein neuer heißer Feger ist in der Stadt!" Ric blickt auf: „ Was...Werwolf? Hybrid? Hexe? Vampir?" Damon lässt sich auf die Caoch fallen: „ Blutsauger...gefährlich, denn sie weiß von Klaus und Stefan." „ Diese Stadt hat Klaus überlebt, dann wird es so eine wohl auch tragen müssen." „ Wo ist Elena? Sie hat nämlich Bonnie..."

Bonnie ist in einem Kellerverlies gefangen gehalten. „ Was wollt ihr von mir...", jammert sie mich an. „ Shshsh Tesoro! Du bist für mich nur ein kleiner Imbiss für zwischen durch und außerdem wolltest du Klaus töten und das beeindruckt mich! Denn wie kann man nur so dumm und naiv sein einen Hybrid zu ärgern? Hattest du denn einen Selbstmordversuch machen wollen?" Ich beginne sie zu würgen. „ Dabei kann ich dir doch auch behilflich sein Tesoro!"

Nach einigen Tagen habe ich mich für dieses herrliche Anwesen entschieden. Es ist eine typische Südstaatenvilla, mit weißen Marmorsäulen und einer Parkanlage. Sirius ist mir dabei eine Hilfe. Es ist praktisch, wenn man mit seinem Hexer ein kleines Techtelmechtel hat, denn dadurch werden sie hörig. Ein Cocktail mit etwas Hexenblut und weiß Wein vermischt lockert die Stimmung.

_Wir bekommen Besuch!_

„ Grazie cocco!" Ich gehe hinaus auf die Veranda und sieh an wer sich da zu mir gesellt. „ Freut mich Damon!" „ Gib uns Bonnie zurück!" Ich weiße ihn auf die Sitzgruppe hin und lasse mir von Sirius meinen Drink bringen. „ Möchtest du?", biete ich Damon eine Zigarette an. Selbst zünde ich mir eine mit meinem Zigarettenhalter, original aus den 20iger Jahren an. „ Was bekomme ich im Gegenzug von dir?", ziehe ich an meiner Zigarette. „ Cocco, bring Damon einen Martini..trocken." Erst jetzt setzt er sich zu mir. „ Wer bist du und was für ein Spiel spielst du?" Ich muss schmunzeln, denn die haben alle nicht die geringste Ahnung, sie tappen im Dunkeln und ich liebe es. „ Wer sagt, dass ich spiele?", nippe ich an meinem Glas. „ Ich habe das nicht nötig...obwohl etwas erregendes hat es schon das muss ich zugeben." Plötzlich springt Damon auf und drückt mich gegen die Wand.

_Ich an deiner Stelle würde das lassen! Du willst mich nämlich nicht angreifen, du unterdrückst deine Wut gegen die Welt und beginnst mit mir wie ein richtiger Mann zu verhandeln, ansonsten mache ich etwas ganz anderes und wir beide wissen mit wem ich beginnen werde..._

Damon lässt mich los und sieht mich verwundert an. „ Wie zum Teufel..." Ich schaue ihn in die Augen: „ Du weißt von nichts! Du gehst zurück zu Elena und sagst ihr, dass sie alleine mit Katarina kommen wird und erst dann sehen wir weiter", manipuliere ich ihn. „...dann sehen wir weiter.", murmelt Damon vor sich hin. „ Bravo Vecchio amico!"

Später in der Nacht sieht Damon wie Elena schläft. Sie hatte geweint und der ganze Schmerz kann Damon nicht ertragen. Es ist wegen Stefan und wegen seinem Verschwinden. Er muss ihn finden, ihn zurück bringen und dann selbst Mystic Falls verlassen...nur so kann es funktionieren. Das alles ist ein Alptraum. Er hätte Rose nicht verlieren dürfen, er hätte diese Trauer nicht an sich ran lassen sollen...er kann nicht immer die verlieren, die er liebt. Er streicht über ihr Gesicht und verschwindet in sein Zimmer.

„ Jeremy hör mir zu!" „ Nein, du hörst zu. Bonnie hat alles für uns getan! Alles und jetzt sollen wir sie einer irren überlassen? Ich lasse das nicht zu!", streiten Ric und Jeremy in der Küche. Elean stößt zu den beiden. „ WO ist Damon und jetzt hört auf. Alle beide! Damon wird einen Plan haben! Er wird sie uns zurück bringen...", ihre Stimme bricht ab. „ ...und auch Stefan." Ric gibt ihr einen Becher Kaffee. „ Habt vertrauen!"

Damon beginnt im Wohnzimmer die Waffen zu säubern. „ Warum so schweigsam?" „ Weil ich gestern Eisenkraut getrunken habe und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich manipuliert wurde...denn wenn ich es nicht war, wieso habe ich ihr nicht erwähnt, dass ich keine verfluchte Ahnung habe, wo Katherine ist?", blickt er Aleric wütend an. „ Wieso bin ich diesen Handel eingegangen? Da stimmt etwas nicht. Ich gehe zu ihr zurück, versuche sie zu töten und ich niemand bringt mich davon ab."

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück geht es mir immer besser. „ Gib mir Bonnie!". Erschrocken hält Damon mir einen Pflock gegen die Brust. „Wieso bist du immun gegen Eisenkraut?" Sirius legt ihn seine Hand auf den Hinterkopf und er sackt zusammen. „ Von was redest du? Ich habe kein Kraut! Du bist tatsächlich ein Narr...warum seid ihr alle solche verdammten Selbstattentäter? Gibt euch das einen Kick?" Ich mache eine Handbewegung:

„ Dai! Tesoro..." Bonnie kommt wie in Trance zu uns beiden. „ Sweetie...ich möchte jetzt, dass du dir in den Arm schneidest." Bonnie gehorcht. „ Nein!", schreit Damon. „ Und jetzt legst du die Wunde auf Damons Lippen..." Bonnie weint, tut aber wie ihr befohlen. Damon ist angewidert, schmeckt aber das köstliche Blut. „ Hexenblut! Es beflügelt uns...schon seit Generation..." Ich setze mich hin.

_Was mich aber besonders ärgert verrückter Salvatore! Du bist ohne Katarina hier! - Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist._

Ich funkle ihn an. „Das ist aber blöd. Denn so muss das Hexchen weiter bei mir bleiben...und sie muss leiden...deine Entscheidung!"

_Ich werde aber heraus finden wo Kathrine ist. Lass Bonnie aber mit mir gehen._

„ Ich verhandle nicht. Sie bleibt." „ Wer bist du?" „ Sie nennen mich Elisabetta! Und ich habe mich entschieden, du bleibst auch noch ein Weilchen hier..."


	2. Gedankenleserin

Gedankenleserin

„Schätzchen, wie ist dein Name?" „Meredith...", zittert sie. „ Weißt du was mit dir passiert?" Das Kind schüttelt den Kopf. „ Du wirst ausbluten, aber auch Blut leer sein...", sie beginnt zu laufen.

_Jetzt sei ein braves Mädchen und komme wieder zu mir zurück!_ Meredith dreht sich um und ich beiße sie ihn den Hals und trinke. Ihr Blut schmeckt süß, wie ein Apfelwein und ich lecke über ihre Hauptschlagader. In ihren Inneren herrscht ein durcheinander. _Bald ist es vorbei..._" Nein, ich will zu meiner Mum!" Nun bin ich satt. Ich schließe ihre Augen und zeige ihr ein letztes Bild ihrer Mutter, lass sie liegen und springe auf die obere Parkplatzebene.

„ Damon! Verfolgst du mich etwa?" „ Elisabetta, du bist eine eigenartige Vampirin. Du bist aus Europa?" „ Nun ja ich war schon überall...ich bin eine Reisende!" „ Was bringt dich dann nach Mystic Falls?" Da muss ich schmunzeln, denn ich wittere in ihm einen Anflug von Neugier. „ Na hör mal...alle sind doch hier. Ein Doppelgänger, ein Original...ein Hybrid...hier sagen sich Vampir und Werwolf gute Nacht...Selbstmord begehende Hexen...und ach ja, wir haben den Geisterflüsterer vergessen, die Geister, die Gründerfamilien und last but not least ein Vampirjäger. Das sind doch Zutaten für großes Kino, musst du nicht auch zugeben?" Damon nähert sich mir ohne Furcht und doch mit soviel Abschaum. „ Ich will mehr von dir wissen! Und sollte Bonnie etwas passieren! Werde ich dich töten auch wenn du mich letzte Woche wieder unter Zwang gehen gelassen hast, erinnere ich mich...an alles!"

Ich halte seinen Blick stand. _Schon mal daran gedacht, dass du dich nur an das erinnerst, was ich wollte das du weißt? _Ich nähere mich ihm und flüstere: „ Zum Beispiel...wie das Blut einer mächtigen, schwarzen Hexe schmeckt." Dann drehe ich mich von ihm weg. „ Übrigens...ich möchte endlich die kennen lernen, die du so unendlich begehrst. Was ist an ihr so besonders?"

Damon blickt auf und sie war verschwunden. Hatte sie ihn etwas schon wieder manipuliert? Sie ist gut, sie ist wirklich gut. Plötzlich brennt es in seiner Kehle...er hat das ungeheurige Verlangen, nach dem Blut...er hatte es nur kurz gekostet. Aber Bonnies Blut...es war unbeschreiblich.

Daheim sitzt Elena. Sie studiert Stefan's letzten Aufzeichnung. Ja, dieser verfluchte Bruder, schreibt Tagebuch. Sie leidet, ich sehe es...und sie gibt Damon die Schuld. Ohne mich wäre Stefan noch hier...und sie können ihren Teenagertraum von Liebe ausleben. Seine Schuld..sie muss es nicht einmal aussprechen, er weiß es...wusste es immer. „ Elisabetta! Sie ist hart. Ich habe ihr beim Jagen zugesehen...ihre Opfer ergeben sich immer, verfallen ihren Charme!" Elena steht auf: „ Ich muss zu ihr." „NEIN!" „ Damon...es geht um sehr viel mehr...mir ist niemand mehr geblieben...verstehst du! Nur Bonnie...", flüstert sie. Damon war für sie also ein niemand, er wendet sich schmerzlich von ihr ab. „ So siehst du das also." Elena blickt auf: „ Damon nein..nicht. Wenn wir uns auch noch entzweien, haben wir nicht die geringste Chance. Du weißt wie ich das eben meinte." „ Ich weiß es zu gut!", zeigt er ihr sein schmerzliches Lächeln.

„...und woher kommen Sie noch mal?" bietet Jeremy mir ein Glas Wein an. „ New Orleans...", lächle ich. Sirius kommt zu uns. „ Hier findet man nichts. Kein Ring, kein Elexier...ihr hat die Hexe wirklich gelebt?"

_Jeremy, darling! Du kannst doch mit Geistern kommunizieren, woher ´hast du diese Gabe?_

„ Ich bin gestorben und Bonnie hat mich zurück geholt." „ Sirius du musst Bonnies Macht unbedingt bündeln und dir aneignen...es ist sicher kein Fehler mit Geister zu sprechen."

Ich gehe die Treppe nach oben und ich rieche Elenas Parfum. „ Die Doppelgängerin...die das Ritual überlebt hat." Ich sehe sie auf Fotos, mit ihren Eltern, Bruder und auch Stefan. Er hat sich nicht verändert, nur einen anderen Haarschnitt.

Plötzlich reißt jemand die Tür auf. „ Sie ist was!" _Shshsh Damon. Du siehst mich nicht! Schön, dass du mir den Doppelgänger gebracht hast. Sie ist hübsch, aber eigentlich hat keine besondere Schönheit. Ich möchte, dass du sie heute Abend zu mir bringst. Nur ihr zwei...wir werden etwas essen und uns ganz gepflegt unterhalten. Die Hexe kommt nach der Behandlung von Sirius von allein zu euch zurück._

Damon dreht sich um und steht allein in Elenas Zimmer. „ Sie hat Bonnie. Oh mein Gott! Ich habe mit ihr Wein getrunken...sie weiß wie man Flirtet." Damon kommt zurück in die Küche. „ Sie war schon weg. Wir werden sie aber heute Abend besuchen."

Ich sehe mich im Spiegel an. Das rote Kleid, die rotten Lippen und mein braunes Haar sieht verführerisch aus. Damons Gedanken...sie sind voller Schmerz. Warum hält er sie nicht zurück? Ich ziehe das silberne _Amulett_ an...mit dem einzigen Bild das mir von Aurel geblieben ist. Nun sind meine Gäste da.

Sirius führt sie in den Salon der nur von Kerzenlicht ausgeleuchtet wird. Mein Hexer bietet ihn einen Aperitif an. „ Trinkt..ragazzi! Und nehmt platz." Nachdem Elena das Glas geleert hat, kann das Spiel beginnen. „ Und hat dir Bonnie's Blut auch gemundet?" Elena würgt. „ Du elendes Miststück!", faucht Damon. _Genauso wird es laufen Damon. Mein Haus, meine Spielregeln. Und jetzt benimm dich. _„ So Elena, schön das wir uns kennen lernen. Du hast Elijah getäuscht...er zählte nie zu den besonders klugen. Irgendwie hat er es noch nicht gelernt, Menschen zu durchschauen." „So wie sie!" Ich nippe an meinem Glas. „ ...du bist das beste Beispiel...heuchelst dem einen Freundschaft vor..." Ich zeige auf Damon. „ Während du verzweifelt nach dem anderen suchst." Meine Dienerin hat die Tafel fertig gedeckt. „ Verschwinde!" Elena und Damon setzen sich mir gegenüber. „ Giocatrice

nennt man sowas wie Spielerin...was mir dabei vollkommen neu ist: Menschen benutzen sich immer gegenseitig, aber seit wann benutzt ein Mensch, einen Vampir? Sag mir und bitte zögere nicht und sei ehrlich, wo besteht zwischen uns beiden denn noch der Unterschied?" Schwegen. Damon funkelt mich an. Ich esse weiter und lese in Elenas Zerissenheit. _Wie lange willst du noch mit seinen Gefühlen spielen? Wann kommt der Zeitpunkt in dem du ihn fallen lässt, wie eine Kartoffel?_

"Sie können also Gedankenlesen?" Ich blicke von meinem Lamm auf. "Was können Sie noch?" _Ich kann Gedanken verändern, bevor sie geäußter werden..._Elena stockt der Atmen. "Was noch?" _Manipulieren, Visionen verändern, Alpträume erschaffen...alles was alle Vampire auch können._ " Und du wirst uns die Erinnerung an diesen Abend wieder nehmen?" Ich stochere auf einer Erbse herum. "Sagen wir mal so...ich werde sie beeinflussen. Und jetzt beginnt über das Ritual zu berichten. Ich will alles wissen..."

Am nächsten Morgen wachen Damon und Elena in einem Bett auf. Sie liegt auf seinem Bett und atmet gleichmäßig. Damon küsst ihre Stirn und hält einen kurzen Moment ihre Hand. Er muss den Impuls sie zu küssen unterdrücken. Besser Elena bemerkt nicht, dass sie in einem Bett geschlafen haben. So geht Damon unter die Dusche und begrüßt Elena: " Guten Morgen Little Miss..."

Beim morgenlichen Kaffee versuchen sie die Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht herzu holen. " Wir hattten beide Eisenkraut und es hatte nichts genützt. Ich hab einen Schädel, als hätte ich einen Kater." Damon holt sich eine Blutkonserve. " Sie hätte uns töten können...hat sie aber nicht." " Wir müssen mehr über sie heraus finden...sie unheimlich mächtig!" Plötzlich steht Bonnie vor den beiden. " Ich habe keine Kräfte mehr!", murmelt sie aufgelöst. " Was wird jetzt mit Klaus und Stefan?"


	3. Ein Spielmann

Ein Sommer am Meer

-1503 Murano . " Was wird das?" Aurel blickt zum Meer heraus. " Ich werde dich heiraten." Ja..so ist er. Impulsiv und voller Leidenschaft. Sanft lege ich meine Lippen auf die seinen und wir fallen in den Sand. " Ich frage deinen Vater noch heute um deine Hand...dann können wir weg..wohin wir wollen." Ich striche mein Kleid zurecht. " Liebster, versprich mir, dass du überhaupt nichts machen wirst...nicht heute und...niemals!" Er lächelt sein schiefes lächeln. " Wovor hast du nur Angst?" Er nimmt meine Hand und wir gehen zum Wasser. Sanft umspült es meine Füße und der Wind zerzaust meine Haare. "Du hast meine Familie noch nie getroffen. Ich habe meine Gründe, warum es ein Geheimnis bleiben muss. Aurel, glaub mir einfach!" Er nimmt zärtlich meine Hand und küsst meinen Handrücken.

" Lass uns noch hier verweilen, den Moment einfangen!" Und da muss ich lachen, denn er hat recht.

"Er entwickelt sich zum Problem.", beobachtet Klaus unser Beisammensein. Elijah schüttelt den Kopf: " Lass den Kindern doch ihre Spiele, möglicherweise verwandelt sie ihn noch." Klaus erstarrt: " Ein Mensch! Soll in unsere Welt eingeführt werden? Er ist ein Gaukler, Bruder. Das würde noch fehlen. Einen Taugenichts aufzunehmen" Er schmeißt einen Stein weg. " Da könnte ich doch gleich die nächste Dirne verwandeln, würde auch keinen unterschied machen."-

Ich betrachte das Amulett, drehe es hin und her, lasse es von der Sonne beleuchten. _Erinnerungen? _Ich blicke auf und sehe zu Sirius auf. _Die Vergangenheit lässt einen Vampir wohl niemals los. Lass uns zu den Salvatores gehen, es wird ein Spaß wie wir herein gebeten werden, aber lass mich nur machen._

Ich bin höflich und klopfe an, Damon erscheint. „ Du kommst hier nicht rein."Ich schließe meine Augen und erwecke eine Vision. Damon steht da und sieht die blutüberströmte Elena. Er ist ausgehungert...ein wenig von ihrem Blut würde ihn stärken. Er muss ankämpfen und spürt wie Elenas Herz schwächer wird.

Und schon kommt Elena zu uns und bietet mich herein. „ Danke Sirius!" Damon keucht auf.

„ Alpträume Damon, ein Kinderspiel für mich! Und solltest du nicht kooperieren, wird er zur Realität!" Er drückt mich gegen die Wand und schnürt mir zum wiederholten Male die Luft ab. _Sirius, lass, geh nach Hause und lass es dir gut gehen, cocco! _„ Ich war immer sehr geduldig mit euch und dann das?" „Damon lass sie los.", berührt sie seine Schulter. Ich wandere in ihrem Haus umher. „ Und was von Stefan gehört? Katarina? Oder vielleicht Klaus?" Ich schließe die Augen und lasse den Barkeeper vom Grill herein scheien. Ich jage ihm meine Zähne in den Nacken und sauge an ihm. Erschrocken wendet sich Elena ab. „ Hört das denn niemals auf? Dieser Wahnsinn?", flüstert sie Damon zu. „ So, darling, jetzt zurück zu deiner Arbeit, du schmeckst vorzüglich und jetzt verschwinde!"

-Murano:

„Ich habe etwas für dich." Wir spiegeln uns an der Fensterfront des Gebäudes. Er lächelt mir zu uns lässt eine Kette fallen. Ich bewundere sie an meinem Dekolleté und er verschließt sie. „ In der Innenseite befindet sich ein Abbild von mir." Nun blicke ich ihn an. „Da Vinci hat so eine Gemäldehalterung für kleine Bilder erfunden..." Ich küsse seine Wange. „ So wie er erfunden hat, über Wasser zu schreiten?" Er nimmt meine Hand. „ Er ist ein Meister, du musst ihn kennen lernen." Und wieder küssen wir uns zärtlich und lange. „ Was macht ihr hier?", unterbricht Klaus unseren Kuss. Wie konnte er? „ Ich habe an gar nichts gedacht. Elisabetta. Wenn man sich konzertiert, geht das!" „ Woher kennt ihr sie?" Klaus schmunzelt: „ Sie ist meine Prostituierte..." „ KLAUS!" Aurel nimmt einen Dolch und bohrt ihn den Hals. „ Das war ein Fehler, mein Guter!" Ich gehe zwischen die beiden. „ Aurel, lass gut sein...verschwinde! Lauf und dreh dich nicht um!", manipuliere ich ihn. Klaus Wunden sind wieder heil. „ Du bist eine Närrin, wenn du glaubst, er kann mir entkommen!", flüstert er mir zu.-

„ Euch ist schon bewusst, dass Stefan nicht die geringste Chance hat?" Ich tunke das Brot in den Dip. „ Ich meine, was wisst ihr schon? Ihr seid planlos...machtlos und in der Unterzahl." „ Elena, geh jetzt!" Ich nähere mich Damon. „ Stefan hatte die Wahl...und er hat die falsche getroffen aus den selben edlen Gründe wie du..." Ich berühre seinen Nacken: „ Oder war es kein schönes Gefühl nehmen ihr auf zu wachen?" Damon hält einen Moment inne. „ Wieso hatte ich bei deiner Vison plötzlich so mächtigen Durst? Ich hatte vorher etwas getrunken...ich war satt." „ Ich habe sie kontrolliert!" Er nimmt einen Schluck Bier. „ Können denn Vampire so grausam sein?" „ Sag du es mir Damon..." Er nickt. „Wieso willst du dich mit Klaus anlegen?" Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Fenster. „ Ich habe meine Gründe..." „ Welche wären?" Ich blicke aus dem Fenster.

-Murano:

„ Aurel, du musst weg hier...wir haben keine Zukunft." Er blickt mich verstört an. „ Wer war das? Du hattest was mit ihm?" Ich drehe mich von ihm weg. „ Glaub nicht an seine Intrigen, Liebster. Es gibt keinen anderen. Aber wir sind zu verschieden. Wir haben keine Chance!" „ Sabeth...hier!" Er überreicht mir ein kleines Kästchen. „ Mach es erst auf, wenn ich weg bin...er ist für dich gedacht, nur für dich." Ich küsse ihn. Doch es war zu spät. Klaus war schon da. „ Das ist rührselig, eine unerfüllte Liebe...sie können nicht beisammen sein. Vampir und Mensch." Ich blicke Aurel tief in die Augen. „ Was?" Ich nehme seine Hand. „ Ich kann dich verwandeln...was ist schon so schlimm an der Ewigkeit?" Aurel lässt meine Hand los. „ Ich will eine Familie mit dir haben..." Klaus klatscht in die Hand. „ Wir nähern uns von der Ouvertüre an das Finale...bald fällt der letzte Vorhang." _Aurel, ich habe einen Plan. Ich werde ihn ablenken und deinen Tod vortäuschen, wir sehen uns in Padova. Beile dich! _„ Klaus, lass mich ihn töten. Du willst dir doch nicht deine Hände schmutzig machen."

„ JA, Elisa, das wirst du. Eine hervorragende Idee... schlitz ihm die Kehle mit dem Dolch durch, mit dem er mich verwundet hat. Er wird durch sein eigenes Messer getötet. Und dann trinkst du mit Lust sein ganzes Blut. Das ist der Tod eines Spielmannes!", mit diesen Worten hat er mich manipuliert. „ ...Tod eines Spielmannes."-

Eine Träne entkommt mir und berühre sanft den weiß goldenen Ring an meinem rechten Ringfinger. Ein unbezahlbares Schmuckstück für einen einfachen Spielmann.

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Leider habe ich noch kein einziges Review bekommen. Das macht mich etwas traurig. Liest sie denn niemand und ist sie es nicht würdig ein Feedback zu erhalten?`Klar es ist eine andere Original, aber Delena kommt ganz sicher nicht zu kurz. Habt etwas Geduld und schreibt mir dazwischen einen Kommentar. Nyah


	4. Wem vertrauen?

(Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen - Und meine Lieblingsmomente der Serie habe ich auch entwendet!)

Wem vertrauen?

Damon steht vor Elenas Schlafzimmer. Sie weint schon wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen. Damon dachte, dass wenn er Bonnie und Caroline einmal holen lässt, dass es ihr besser ginge. Falsch gedacht. Jeremy und Ric können nicht hier wohnen, das wäre Irrsinn, alle auf ein goldenes Tablett zu präsentieren. Er öffnet die Tür und geht ins Zimmer hinein. Elena liegt auf dem Bett und versucht ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Das ist aussichtslos, vor einem Vampir kann man nichts verbergen. „ Eigentlich müsstest du es besser wissen..." Elena hebt den Kopf: „ Was?" „ Das ich weiß, dass du immer heulst...was soll das? Du bekommst nämlich nicht mein Mitleid!" „ Halt die Klappe, Damon!" Er setzt sich aufs Bett: „ Dann sag mir eins...bringen denn deine Träne Stefan zurück?" „ Er ist gegangen, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe. Es ist meine schuld, dass er nun bei Klaus bleiben muss. Er wird ihn foltern...mit Leichen, Blut, und Schmerz...und das nur wegen mir."

Ist das wirklich im Bereich des Möglichen? Elena ladet die ganze Schuld auf sich? Damon fixiert ihren Blick. Er nimmt ihre Hand und ihren Schmerz auf. „ Er ist wegen mir gegangen und nicht wegen dir!" „ Damon...", flüstert Elena. Mit einem Ruck zieht er Elena an sich. „ Hör auf damit! Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Er ist mein Bruder." Sanft perlen ihre Tränen auf sein Hemd. „ Und er ist mein Herz." „ Wir holen uns ihn zurück..." Er sieht sie an und lächelt schief: „ Und jetzt hör auf mein frisches Hemd zu versauen, Gilbert. Tränen kommen darauf nicht gut an!" Elena lächelt und Damon ist wieder aus der Tür verschwunden. Elena nimmt ihr Handy und beginnt zu tippen: Stefan...wo auch immer du bist...wir finden dich. Du weißt ja, daheim ist da, wo die Menschen sind die wir lieben, also bin ich bei dir. Damon beschützt mich. Pass auf dich auf!"

„Können wir dir trauen?", sieht Damon mich an. „ Wir müssen eine Allianz bilden. Ein gut gespanntes Netzwerk. Und wenn wir uns nicht trauen würden...dann hätten wir schon so gut wie verloren. Klaus wittert jede kleine Unstimmigkeit. Er ist mächtig, aber er ist kein Gedankenleser. Ich werde ihn durchschauen, aber er kennt mich.", gebe ich zu bedenken. Sirius gibt mir ein Glas Wein mit Blut vermischt. „ Klaus hat viele Feinde. Hexen, Vampire und wenn sich zu uns noch Werwölfe gesellen würden, dann hätten wir schon eine Art Allianz. Hast du denn schon von dem Rambaldis gehört?" „ Das ist eine mächtige europäische Vampirfamilie." „ Genau. Luis, Joseph und Milo. Die beiden würden meinen Tod rächen. Sollte ich also scheitern, müsstest du Kontakt zu ihnen aufsuchen. Ehrlich gesagt um Stefan steht es nicht gut." „ Woher willst du das wissen?" Ich trinke noch einen Schluck: „ Klaus hat ihn zu einem Ripper gemacht. Blut ist das einzige was ihn interessiert. Und wenn man sich sehr lange von Tierblut ernährt hat, dann ist die Gier nach Menschenblut unkontrollierbar. Ich sage es dir, weil Elena in ihrem Kopf noch eine falsche Vorstellung hat. Stefan als Kuschelvampir ist Geschichte und du musst es ihr beibringen. So früher desto besser! Er hat schon viele grausame Morde begangen..." „ Wann bekomme ich meine Kräfte wieder?", stürmt Bonnie zu uns. „ Wenn es nach mir ginge, überhaupt nicht mehr! Denn du gehst zu sorglos damit um.." Bonnie schüttelt energisch den Kopf: „ Du hast keine Ahnung." „ Ach ja...du verwandelst einen normalen kiffenden Jungen in einen Geistergeflüster. Ich habe keine Ahnung? Magie soll nicht einfach nach belieben angewandt werden, wenn es dir gerade in den Kram passt. Sie werden sich rächen...deine Vorahnen!" Bonnie lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen. „ Du hast jemanden für den der Tod bestimmt war, dem Tod entrissen...denkst du wirklich das war eine gute Idee? Denk zuerst über die Konsequenzen nach, bevor du deinen _Hokuspokus_ anwendest. Und aus diesem Grund: Keine Magie für dich!" Ich wende mich wieder an Damon. „ Ich muss nachdenken wie wir an Stefan ran kommen. Am besten ihr alle bereitet euch auf einen Kampf vor." _Und jetzt geht alle beide. Wir werden an einem Plan arbeiten. Ich werde mir jetzt ein Dessert beschaffen. A presto._

Elena tigert im Wohnzimmer umher. „ Und? Was meinte sie?" Damon macht sich einen Drink. „ Sie ist dabei. Aber ich weiß noch nicht ein richtigen Grund. Sie verheimlicht mir etwas. Wenn wir das nicht wissen, können wir ihr auch nicht vertrauen. Im Moment besteht unser Kontakt auf blindes Vertrauen und das bedeutet nichts Gutes. Aber ich habe etwas über Stefan gehört..." Elena stürzt zu ihm: „ Was?" „ Er ist nicht mehr der der er war." „ Ich verstehe nicht..." „ Er ist zu einem Ripper geworden. Extrem gefährlich, extrem kaltblütig und unberechenbar!" „ Das glaub ich nicht! Er würde niemals!" Damon hält ihre Hände fest. „ Er ist nicht mehr der den du geliebt hast...". Sie befreit ihre Hände und beginnt auf Damons Brust einzuschlagen. Einen Moment lässt Damon die Schläge über sich ergehen. „ Gewöhne dich lieber daran, er ist ein anderer!", packt er ihre Hände und lässt sie zu Boden sinken. Sie kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Sie hat alles verloren. Benutzt. Betrogen. Belogen und Verlassen. Klaus hat bei Elena ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie erhebt sich und geht ins Schlafzimmer. Irgendwie spürt Damon, dass sie allein sein möchte. Er nimmt sich noch einen Drink. Was für Beweggründe hat Elisabetta? Wieso will sie helfen? Und die Frage lautet wie man mit Stefan in Kontakt kommt, ohne die schlafenden Hunde zu wecken?

Elena hat sich die Zähne geputzt und nun sieht sie ihr Spiegelbild an. So viele unschuldige Opfer haben ihre Leben für sie gelassen. War es nicht ihr Plan, sie alle zu beschützen? Sie kämt ihr Haar und mit all der Traurigkeit dieser Welt denkt sie an Jenna und John. Beide haben durch all ihrer Liebe an sie gehandelt. Es gibt keinen Ausweg. Sie muss alleine nach Stefan suchen, sie darf die brüderliche Zerrissenheit von Damon nicht weiter ausnützen. Nur so wird alles wieder so wie es war...

Ich sitze im Grill und flirte mit einem Mann der Billard spielt. „ Bist du in or out?" Ich lächle dem blonden Mann zu und schicke ihm meinen Wir-sehen-uns-draußen- Blick zu.

„ Du musst beginnen zu lernen, dass man vertrauen kann, Mr. Salvatore!" Ich bestelle zwei Martinis. „ Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du dich freiwillig mit dem ältesten Vampir aller Zeiten anlegst." Die Drinks kommen. Ich schaue tief in Damons Augen: „ Er ist nicht der Älteste...und selbst wenn würde mich das wirklich nicht beeindrucken. Klaus widersetzt sich schon so lange jedem und allen. Das muss aufhören! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass einer sich alles so dreht und wendet wie er will." Damon knallt sein Glas auf den Tresen. „ Warum willst du dich rächen?" Auch ich trinke aus. „ Vieles...einiges, aber das spielt jetzt nur eine Nebenrolle. Ich werde euch helfen Stefan wieder heil nach Mystic Falls zu bringen. Somit wird Klaus auf mich aufmerksam, denn er würde seinen Auftragskiller verlieren. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe noch eine Verabredung!" Ich zwinkere dem blonden Mann von vorher zu. Ich nehme meine Jacke und wende mich nochmals an Damon: „ Und übrigens...Klaus ist mein Bruder!"

Liebe Leser! Leider kommt nur ein eisiges Schweigen von Seiten der Leser. Ich höre bestimmt nicht auf meiner Geschichte ein würdiges Ende zu schreiben, mir stellt sich nur die Frage ob es sich lohnt es auch hier zu veröffentlichen…


	5. Someone like you

Someone like you

Adele

Bemerkung: Die Songs sind nicht von mir und gehören daher den _Interpreten_. Einige Szenen stammen aus der TvSerie **The Vampire diaries**.

Nachdem ich köstliches Blut geschlürft habe, steht Damon wieder vor mir. „ Du lässt so eine Bombe platzen und verschwindest dann?"_ So sweet Boy, verschwinde und wenn wir uns wieder sehen, wirst du dich an einen unvergesslichen Flirt erinnern._ „ Ist dir das denn nie in den Sinn gekommen? Sind denn gedankenlesende Vampire alltäglich? Oder was ist mit meiner Fähigkeit Gedanken zu verändern bevor sie geäußert werden? Können alle Vampire andere Vampire manipulieren? Sei nicht so naiv, das steht dir nicht!" „ Und wieso willst du deinen eigenen Bruder töten?" Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und lächle: „ Erklär's du mir, wie es so ist einen Bruder zu haben!" „ Ich habe jetzt Lust auf einen kleinen Cupcake. Magst du mitkommen?" „ Da fragst du noch." In der kleinen Bakery setzen wir uns an einen Tisch: „ In New York gibt es zwar bessere, aber egal..." „ Was weißt du alles über Klaus?" Ich lache kurz: „ Na du gehst schnell an die Sache ran. Er musste immer schon aus der Reihe tanzen. Er hat immer schon betrogen und belogen. Sein ganzes Leben lang. Es gab Zeiten da mochte ich Elijah, aber er wird schon zulange als Schachfigur benutzt. Er tötet ihn und hält ihn am Leben...das ganze sind keine Neuigkeiten mehr und das nervt. Und die Hybridtatsache hat ihn nicht unbedingt viele Freunde in der Vampirwelt gemacht...ich fasse zusammen: Viele alte Adelsfamilien wollen ihn tot sehen, desto früher umso besser. Die Hexen hat er immer schon benutzt. Die Sache mit der gebündelten Macht einer Hexe stimmt und deswegen füttere ich meinen Hexer seit Jahrzehnten mit Hexenmacht, also bei den Hexen ist er im Großen und Ganzen auch unten durch...dann fehlen nur noch die Wölfe...und bis er es sich mit denen verspielt hat, nur eine Frage der Zeit...die wir ja alle haben."

Elena steht in ihrem alten Zimmer. Es ist nicht mehr ihr Daheim, denn keiner ist ihr geblieben. Niemand. Plötzlich steht Damon vor ihr...er sieht traurig aus. Warum nur? Sie kann sich aber nicht bewegen... „ Damon, was machst du hier?" Aber er scheint nicht Notiz von ihren Worten nehmen. Er hat aber ihre Kette in der Hand.

„Ich liebe dich Elena. Und weil ich dich so sehr liebe kann ich einfach nicht egoistisch sein. Und darum darfst du das auch nicht wissen. Ich verdiene dich nicht aber…aber mein Bruder schon." Er küsst ihre Stirn. „Ich wünschte du musstest das nicht vergessen…musst du aber…" Als Elena wieder ihre Augen öffnet ist das Fenster geöffnet, aber Damon war verschwunden. Sie nimmt die kleine Kiste, mit Erinnerungsstücke an ihre Eltern. Eine 1. Ausgabe von „Alice im Wunderland" die Jenna so sehr liebte. Die Ohrringe von ihrer Mutter die sie bei dem Miss Mystic Falls Tanz getragen hat. Onkel John's Ring. Wird sie ihn überhaupt in ferner Zukunft einem ihrer Kinder geben können? Ric steht in der Küche: „ Und hast du alles?" Elena nickt. „ Damon war gerade nicht hier oder?" „ Nein, er ist in der Stadt bei Elisabetta."

Damon ist immer noch nicht fertig. Er will zu viel auf einmal wissen. Meine Familiengeschichte ist zu komplex und niemand kann sie innerhalb eines Tages auflösen. _So und jetzt ist das Gespräch beendet. Damon, lass es mich nicht bereuen, dass ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt habe, solltest du es vor der falschen Person äußern, werde ich dich manipulieren und ich werde dich träumen lassen und zwar nur diese unangenehme Art von Träumen! _Ich lächle ihn noch einmal an und sehe, dass er verstanden hat.

In der meiner Villa sitzt Sirius und schaut Gilberts Tagebücher durch. „ Er war wohl ein Indiana Jones seiner Zeit. Aber leider sind nach dem Hexenmord kaum noch welche hier gewesen..." Ich weiß was das bedeutet. „ Sirius ich kann dich nicht allein nach _Salem schicken. Du wirst nicht zurückkommen..." „ Elisa, es wird langsam Zeit mich auch allein etwas unternehmen zu lassen. Ich tat nicht immer alles nur unter Manipulation." __Ich bin mir sicher, dass du zurückkommen würdest, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du ohne Geschenke wieder kommst. Du saugst der nächst besten Hexe die Kraft aus und bündelst sie auf dich. Nimm noch ein paar mit und sei in einer Woche wieder hier. __„ Ich bin in einer Woche wieder hier.", wiederholt Sirius meine Manipulation. Wenn Sirius nicht hier ist, dann habe ich etwas Zeit um nach Stefan zu schauen. Ich hoffe, dass die Mystic Falls Kinder in der Zwischenzeit artig bleiben._

Damon sitzt im Garten und lässt sich sonnen. Er hat die Augen geschlossen, bemerkt aber dass Elena nun bei ihm ist. Er schweigt und genießt einfach nur ihre Anwesenheit hier draußen im Garten. Ihre Beziehung hat sich verändert. Sind sie denn jetzt Freunde?

_Old friend  
>Why you so shy?<br>Ain't like you to hold back  
>Or hide from the lie<em>

_I wish nothing but the best for you, _

_"Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead, <em>

_I never will finde someone like you..._ Elena setzt sich zu ihm und blickt in die Sonne. _Damon es ist mir nicht mehr viel geblieben. Wenn du mich gefragt hättest, hätte ich dich gebeten mir diese Erinnerung nicht zu nehmen...sie zählt zu den schönsten Momenten in meinem hast meinen Respekt. Mein Vertrauen. Meine Freundschaft, einfach alles..._

„Mmmh..." setzt sich Damon auf. „ Irgendwie kommt es mir gerade so vor, als würden wir Luft holen vor einem Sprung." Elena nimmt ihre Sonnenbrille aus dem Gesicht. „ Ich weiß warum du es getan hast und ich verstehe es nun auch..." Er ist irritiert. „ Du wolltest mich beschützen!"

~Immer noch kein Review, aber jemand hat diese Geschichte zu seinen Favouriten hinzugefügt. Das freut mich sehr! Grazie!~


	6. Die Welt der Vampire

_Liebe Leser! Ein neues Kapitel und darin gehören alle Figuren mir! Viel Vergnügen!_

Die Welt der Vampire

-Wien 1850

Ich stand auf der Treppe und meine Dienerin half mir mein weinrotes Klein zu arrangieren. Der Ballsaal war hell erleuchtet und voller Menschen. Josef Strauss dirigierte und die Damen und Herren drehten sich dazu im Kreis. Ich holte mir ein Glas Wein und begab mich in eine hintere Lounge. Dahinter trank ein guter Freund von mir das Blut eines Mädchens. " Ciao Elisa! Möchtest du etwas?" Ich nickte und schreite durch den Raum, trank etwas und ließ sie anschließend zu Boden gehen. Joseph erhob sich und küsste mich. " Lange nicht mehr gesehen." Ich setzte mich und nippte an meinem Glas: " Ich war in Paris und Kopenhagen." Joseph schmunzelte: " Und wie ergeht es unserem zukünftigen Weltherrscher?" " Er sucht nach dem Doppelgänger und sein Bruder hilft ihm..." Joseph schenkte sich ein Glas Portwein ein. " Sehr ermüdend. Aber ich musste lachen, wie Klaus ein Familienmitglied nach dem nächsten in eine Kiste gesteckt hat...eine Komödie." Er nahm meine Hand: " Und denkst du dass auch du in einer Kiste landen wirst?" Ich machte eine Handbewegung: " Irgendwann wohl auch..." Joseph lachte: " Und keine Angst? Du weißt ja, dass du meine Gefährtin sein könntest?" " Ich hatte meinen Partner schon gefunden, doch leider ist er spurlos verschwunden und jetzt bereits tot, ich hoffe er hat eine andere geheiratet, sein Leben gelebt..." " Ein Mensch?" " Er wäre es nicht lange geblieben..." Ich erhob mich. " Wir wollten auch ein Kind annehmen." "Mmh, verrückt, aber auch irgendwie dekadent. Sich ein Kind halten um von ihm zu trinken...das gefällt mir." Ich verdrehte die Augen: " Ich hätte nicht von ihm getrunken, wenn es alt genug gewesen wäre, hätte es entscheiden können, ob Vampir oder Mensch." " Also eine hoffnungslose Romanze..." Nun erhob er sich und zog mich an sich: "Lass uns tanzen..and the waltz goes on..." Er drehte mich durch den Saal und die Menschen machen uns Platz oder sehen gebannt zu. Ich musste zugeben Joseph ist ein hervorragender Tänzer. Und am anderen Ende stand Luis. Er schlug Joseph auf die Schulter und sie tauschten ihre Partnerinnen. " Saluti.." "Du hast den Namen Luigi in Luis umgewandelt?" Er schien meine Stimmung zu kontrollieren, denn ich wurde fast übermütig. " Ich mag lieber die französische Art des Lebens, meine Liebe!" Ich begann zu lachen und küsste seinen Hals. " Das mag ich..." Er drehte mich sanft und zog mich wieder zu sich. " Was denn?" " Wenn du mir Glücksgefühle, verschaffst...eine kleine Hormondroge!" Er flüsterte mir zu: " Am Beginn, warst du nun mal nicht so entspannt, wie jetzt..." Wir tanzten den Walzer zu Ende und gingen dann zum jüngsten Rambali Bruder Milo. "Ciao..." auch er küsste meine Wangen. " Darf ich dir Alessandra vorstellen?" Ich sah ihn fragend an: "Ein Mensch?" Alessandra reichte mir ihre Hand: "Nenn mich Alexia.", er küsste ihre Hand und entgegnete: " Nicht mehr lange, ich möchte, dass sie für einige Zeit meine Gefährtin wird."

" Sirius, lenk unseren Wolf doch kurz ab und ich werde mich an Stefan wenden." Klaus und Stefan sitzen in einem Cafe und suchen sich eine neue Beute aus. Sirius spricht einen Bann aus, den nur den Wolf in Klaus anspricht und dieser verschwindet. " Einen Espresso bitte..", setze ich mich zu Stefan. " Wer sind Sie?" Wer soll ich schon sein? Die gute Fee? Nun ja Stefan. Wieso bist du noch bei Klaus geblieben?" Stefan sieht mich an: " Ich bin ein Ripper." Kannst du das denn nicht auch daheim bleiben? " Kein Blut, nur tierisches. Elena würde mir nie verzeihen, was ich bin und was ich tue." Klaus ist aber kein guter Umgang für dich. Ich denke, das hast du schon bemerkt?" " Es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr." Ich trinke meinen Espresso aus. Den gibt es immer Stefan. Lass doch die Schlampe Katarina, für ihn arbeiten Du wirst langsam dich jeder Anweisung von Klaus wiedersetzen. Meine Manipulation hat auf dich eine Wirkung wie Eisenkraut...Schritt für Schritt wirst du dich an dein eigenes Leben und deine Vergangenheit erinnern. Danach stehe ich auf: "Du musst entscheiden wohin du gehört! Zu Klaus, als Schoßhund oder zu deiner Familie, die dich brauchen und auf dich zählen, denk darüber nach Stefan."

-Wien 1853

Ich zog mir etwas an, während Joseph hinter mir erschien und mich leidenschaftlich küsste. Ich erwiderte zunächst den Kuss, wand mich dann aber ab. „ Ich muss wieder gehen. Die Zeit in Wien war schön, aber..." Er setzte sich aufs Bett: „ Aber du musst weiter...du bist rastlos. Milo wurde auch schon verlassen." Ich kämte mein Haar und blickte zu ihm auf:

„Die Neugeborene ist schon wieder verschwunden?" „Alexia ist nach Amerika aufgebrochen. Aber Milo ist in Paris in bester Gesellschaft mit einem Vampir namens Edmond Dantès. Und Luis wird sich irgendwo herum treiben." Nachdem ich mich angezogen und geschminkt hatte, setzte ich mich nochmals zu Joseph: „ Wir sehen uns bald wieder." Ich küsste ihn langsam und innig. Er ließ eine Glocke läuten und ein junger Mann kam herein spaziert. „ Bevor du gehst noch Frühstück?" Ich lächelte dankend und kostete vom Mensch.

Ein paar Tage später war ich bereit von Wien abzureisen, als Luis mich im Café Central erwartete. Er überreichte mir ein Päckchen. „ Es ist von Klaus und ich weiß aber nicht was drin ist." Ich bezahlte meine Rechnung und setzte mich genervt wieder hin. „ Ein Finger oder eine Zunge…am besten etwas von ihm..." Ich öffnete das Kästchen und ich war zu tiefst bestürzt! Luis spürte diese Stimmung, konnte sie aber nicht verändern. Was..." Ich steckte mir den Ring an und sah klar und deutlich was ich getan hatte. Ich kippte um und Luis eilte zu. „ Er schmeckte nach einer Vogelbeere!", murmelte ich Geistes abwesend. Luis nahm mir den Ring ab und veränderte meineTrauer in einen tröstlichen Schleier. „ Mi dispiace!", flüsterte er in mein Haar. Denn er wusste sofort was los war. „ Wie konnte ich nur?" Luis packte mich und zerrte mich in eine dunkle Kutsche. „Was habe ich nur getan?" Er hielt mich in den Armen: „Gar nichts. Klaus hat dich manipuliert. Das warst nicht du." Ich starrte schockiert aus dem Fenster: „Wenn ihm so etwas möglich ist, dann gibt es keine Grenze. Verstehst du Luis?" Luis hellte meine Gedanken etwas auf: „Was meinst du damit?" „Wenn es mir nicht einmal möglich ist, jene zu beschützen, die ich liebe, dann kann Klaus mich mein gesamtes Vampirleben als Marionette benutzen…und er wird, hat es schon getan. Luis das muss ein Ende haben." Plötzlich grifft Luis sich auf die Brust: „Hör auf damit! Elisabetta, so einen Gedanken…so etwas darfst du nicht einmal denken!" Elisabetta stieg aus der Kutsche aus und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Luis stattete später seinem Bruder Joseph einen Besuch ab. „ Sie wird sich etwas antun." Joseph blickte auf: „Wer? Von was sprichst du?" „Elisa." „ Es hat mit diesem verdammten Hurenbock Klaus zu tun, nicht wahr? Irgendwann wird er leiden und zwar weil ich dafür sorgen werde…wo ist sie jetzt?" Luis schüttelte den Kopf: „ Das weiß ich nicht. Sie wird sich der Sonne aussetzen…"

_Hier ging es nur um meine Vampir-Adelesfamilien, aber es ist wichtig für Damon. Würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen ~ Nai_


	7. Meine Vergangenheit deine Vergangenheit

_Liebe Leser!_

_Manchmal können Figuren nur so handeln und nicht anders. Manchmal können wir es nicht verstehen und manchmal würden wir den gleichen Weg einschlagen. So oder so, es ist das Schicksal, das uns vor die Wahl stellt…jedes Mal von neuem…_

**Meine Vergangenheit- deine Vergangenheit**

_Für Annemi, meine Patin. __ † 2011_

_Danke, dass du mich durch mein Leben begleitest hast!_

Ich sitze im Grill und nippe an meinem Drink. Leider ist Stefan noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Irgendwie musste meine Manipulation zu schwach gewesen sein. Oder etwas ist schief gelaufen und Klaus weiß bereits, dass ich im Spiel mitmische. Das alles schaut nicht gut. Sirius fand keine weiteren Hexen und die Mystic Falls Kids gehen artig zur Schule. Besser als sie gehen sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven. Diese Stille ist stets trügerisch und kann demnach einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten. Und jetzt möchte ich gerne einen kleinen Mittagssnack einnehmen, wo ist denn nur dieser Matty? Aber irgendwie ist er mit Vampirbarbie befreundet, kann ihn also schlecht anknabbern. Mmh…

Während ich mich auf die Suche nach einer ausgezeichneten Blutquelle begebe, treffe ich auf Damon. „Wir müssen reden!" Sein Ton gefällt mir nicht, denn er scheint verärgert zu sein. Es dauert ihm zu lange bis Stefan anbeißt.

_Ich brauche frisches Blut! Sonst werde ich ungemütlich. Komm zu meinem Anwesen und warte auf mich im Garten. _Ich funkle ihn zornig an: „Und wenn du nicht warten kannst, dann saug wem aus!"

Ich lasse die junge Frau fallen und lasse ihr die überlebensnotwendige Blutmenge im Körper. Dann versuche ich zum wiederholten Mal Sirius zu erreichen, aber ich scheitere. Mit meinem Wagen fahre ich Heim und im Garten wartet tatsächlich schon Damon. Seine Gedanken sprudeln dermaßen, dass einem nur schwindlig werden kann. Und da werde ich plötzlich hellhörig.

_Elena: „Ein Freund weiß gewöhnlich, wenn sein Freund leidet." Damon verärgert: „Was willst du hören? Dass Rose mir was bedeutet hat? Dass ich betroffen bin? Nein hat sie nicht – und bin ich nicht!" Elena: „ Da haben wir's, du tust schon wieder so, als würdest du es abstellen, nichts fühlen. Damon, du bist so nah dran, gib doch nicht auf!" Damon entrüstet: „ Ich fühle, Elena…okay? Und das ist ätzend! Noch ätzender ist, dass er ursprünglich mich treffen sollte. Jules hatte es auf mich abgesehen." Elena entgegnete: Du fühlst dich schuldig…"_

Jemand war gestorben und er gibt sich die Schuld dafür. Der Rosengarten ist in voller Blüte und selbst diese Schönheit ist ein Trugbild. „Da bist du ja…" „Was ist mit Stefan?" Schon bekomme ich seine Wut zu spüren. „Du wolltest helfen." „Das wird dir nicht gefallen. Klaus kann sehr grausam sein." „ Sag mir etwas das ich noch nicht wusste." Ich setze mich zu ihm. „Ich verstehe aber den Grund noch nicht. Wieso ging Stefan freiwillig zu ihm? Wieso hat er sich das antun lassen?" Damon blickt mich fragend an: „Katarina war dabei und hat zugesehen!" „Sprich Weib!", schrie Damon mich an. „Sachte…Klaus hat Stefan gezwungen, menschliche Blutkonserven zu trinken…Nicht nur eine, unzählige. Das gleicht einem Trip für einen Junkie. Stefan war kein Menschenblut gewohnt. Und dann musste er töten, so viele Mensch…das eine Problem ist, dass Stefan auf einer blutgehaltigen Droge ist und das andere, dass Klaus ihn für sich manipuliert. Er schiebt ihn herum wie eine Schachfigur. Gegen seine Manipulation kann ich was machen, aber ich bin machtlos gegen Blutlust!" Damon schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du mir also verraten, warum Stefan sich das freiwillig antut? Für wen bringt er dieses Opfer? Das sind solche seelische Qualen…da kann nicht einmal ich zu schauen. Niemand kann das. Außer Katarina und Klaus!"

Und plötzlich löst sich das Rätsel auf.

_Damon nachdenklich: „Ich glaube ich werde Kaffee und Kuchen auslassen." Stefan: „Damon sie braucht uns jetzt…und zwar alle!" „Wie sieht dann der Plan aus Stefan? Der Fluch ist gebrochen! Wie sollen wir es anpacken? Wie tötet man einen übermächtigen WolfsVamp? Und seinem falschen Bruder?" Stefan: „ Ich habe keine Ahnung." Damon dreht sich zu seinem Bruder: „Es muss uns etwas einfallen. Und zwar schnell…" Stefan versicherte ihm: „ Ich werde verhindern, dass Elena noch wem verliert!" „Versprich das lieber nicht, Bruder!" „Was heißt das jetzt wieder?" „Tyler Lockwood hat mich gebissen…" Er zeigte ihm seine Wunde. „Wir finden etwas…das dich heilt" Damon schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich mach das irgendwie." Damon blickte ihn eindringlich an: „Wenn du wirklich etwas für mich tun willst, dann verschweig es Elena. Sie kann jetzt nicht noch ein Grab gebrauchen." Damon schlägt ihm auf die Schulter und ging durch den Friedhof der Sonne entgegen. _

„Er hat es für Elena getan…", murmle ich Damon zu. „Ach wirklich?" „Hätte er dich sterben lassen sollen?" Damon steht auf: „ …und es ist meine Aufgabe ihn wieder zu ihr zurück zu bringen…egal wie, aber ich muss diese Schuld begleichen!" Er geht zu seinem Wagen. „Was hast du vor?" „Ich muss etwas tun und du bist mir dabei keine Hilfe, wie man sieht."

Wir fuhren Richtung Salvatore Haus. „Wieso musst du dich immer für die ganze Welt verantwortlich fühlen, Damon? Was ist das an dir?" „Nicht die Welt…nur mein kleiner Bruder gegenüber." Wir steigen aus und stehen vor dem Haus. „Was ist es Damon? Wenn du mir es nicht sagen, kannst, dann zeig es mir! Jetzt!"

Und es entsteht vor mir seine Erinnerung.

„_Es wird leichter werden, aber das weißt du." „Was willst du?" „Mich entschuldigen!" „Damon…" „Bitte! Ich weiß ich verdiene nicht, dass du mir vergibst…ich brauch das!" „ Und ich werde Zeit b__rauchen, sehr viel Zeit!" „ Sicher, natürlich. Schon klar, nimm sie dir." Damon ging nach Hause, denn er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Er machte sich einen starken Drink und nahm einen Schluck davon. Er ging zum Vorhang und öffnete diesen. Die Sonne sch__ien einladend und wunderschön…Dam__on betrachtete seinen Ring, zog ihn aus und ließ ihn anschließend fallen. Mit ausgebre__iteten Armen empfing er seinen Tod…doch er rechnete nicht mit seinem Bruder „Geh runter von mir!" „Das wirst du nicht machen!" „Ach wirk__lich? Ich habe es gerade getan…"_

„Er hat alles für mich aufgegeben!" „ Das tun eben manche. Und da bist du nicht der einzige, der gerettet werden musste, vor sich selbst!" Damon nähert sich mir: „Soll heißen?" Ich schließe meine Augen.

-Italien 1853

Ich stand vor der Klippe und der Wind umspielte mein Haar. Mein grünes Kleid war schön, denn es sollte Aurel gefallen. In einigen Minuten war der Sonnenaufgang. Ich atmete die salzige, frische Meeresbrise ein. Ich nahm meinen Ring und schmiss ihn ins Wasser. Ich wollte nur noch einen einzigen Ring tragen und das war der von Aurel. Ich spürte die aufkommende Wärme und ich war bereit ihr zu begegnen. „Tu das nicht!" Ich drehte mich um und der gelbe Punkt erhellte den Horizont. „Es ist zu spät…das einzige was du noch machen kannst, mich in Würde gehen lassen, Joseph!" Er näherte sich mir: „Und dir deine Wahrnehmung nehmen, das verlangst du von mir?" Ich lächelte ihn an: „Meine Schmerzen…Vieni, il mio amico!" Ich konnte ihn nicht wirklich vom Wesentlichen ablenken bis die Sonne im Zenit stand. Schließlich umarmte er mich von hinten. Sein breiter, schwarzer Mantel umhüllte mich und er flüsterte: „Lass mich dich lieben…", seine Wange berührte meine. „Ich verdiene es nicht. Aurel starb durch die Hand, die ihn eigentlich beschützen sollte. Er hatte mir vertraut!" „Du warst nicht du selbst. Klaus hat ihn getötet!"-

Damon hat nun gesehen was er sehen musste. „In manchen Nächten habe ich immer noch den Geschmack von Aurels Blut in meinem Mund. Naja und Joseph gab mir diese wunderschöne Halskette als Lichtschutz…" Ich warf ihm meinen Ring zu. Er dreht diesen in seiner Handinnenfläche. „Sabeth?" „ So nannte mich nur Aurel…" Er überreicht ihn mir wieder. „Wie du siehst, manche Lebewesen geben sich für jemanden anderen vollkommen auf. Das ist also nicht nur dir passiert!"

Damon erwidert meinen Blick und verringert unsere Distanz. „Danke, dass du mir das gezeigt hast." Ich küsse ihn lange und wir verlegten unsere Leidenschaft in Damon's Schlafzimmer. Wir haben uns schnell unserer Kleidung entledigt, als ich mich auf Damon's Schoss setze: „Keine Manipulation und du willst das wirklich?" Er streicht durch mein Haar und beginnt meinen Hals zu küssen: „Da fragst du noch?"

~An dieser Stelle würde ich mich, wie immer, sehr auf ein Review freuen! – bxb Nai


	8. Stille

**Stille**

Stateless-Bloodstream

_Wake up look me in the eyes again__  
>I need to feel your hand upon my face<br>Words can relay nice  
>They can cut you open<br>And the silence surrounds you  
>and hunts you<br>I think I might've inhale you  
>I could feel you behind my eyes<br>You gotten into my bloodstream  
>I could feel you floating in me<br>Words can relay nice  
>They can cut you open<br>And the silence surrounds you _

Ich lag in Damon's Bett, eingehüllt von einem Lacken und wollte ihn eigentlich wach küssen, um dort weiterzumachen, wo wir vor ein paar Stunden aufgehört hatten. Doch dann war da dieser Gedanke in Damon's Kopf. _Elena. _Und ich schüttle meinen Kopf. Wütend suche ich meine Sachen zusammen und will das Haus so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Ich stecke meine Haare einfach zusammen, ziehe meinen Lippenstift nach und gehe zurück zu Damon.

_Du hattest einen äußerst realen, erotischen Traum von dir und Elena. Du wirst vergessen, dass ich jemals dein Zimmer betreten habe und du wirst dich entscheiden müssen: Die Rettung deines Bruders oder die Liebe zu Elena._

Als ich das getan hatte, wurde mir wieder bewusst, wie idiotisch ich doch im Grunde war. Ich habe mich von Mitleid und Gefühlen leiten lassen. Das sind doch eigentlich nur menschliche Vorgehensweisen. Ich muss professionell mich an die Arbeit machen. Schnell bin ich in den Flur gegangen und ich muss mir noch meine Stiefel anziehen.

„Elisabetta?", überrascht mich Elena. „Was machst du am frühen Morgen hier?" Ich atme tief durch. „Kleiner Besuch…" „Lass uns in Ruhe. Wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Ärger." „Das sagst ausgerechnet du? Der Mittelpunkt von Mystic Falls? Alle pfeifen hier nach deiner Pfeife? Ist das so…Stefan leidet Qualen, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst. Damon hast du in den Selbstmord getrieben, wo er doch nur helfen wollte…das wird mir zu dumm!" Ich nehme ihren Arm, reiße ihn auf und trinke das Blut der Doppelgängerin.

_Ich überlasse dir, das Raten, welcher Vampir das gerade getan hat? Klaus? Elijah oder gar Stefan?_

Blutüberströmt schleppt sich Elena zu Damon, sie versucht an zu klopfen, aber es geht nicht mehr. Damon schreckt auf und eilt zu ihr. Der Duft ihres Blutes ist überwältigend und betörend zu gleich. Es ist süß, vermischt mit einer bitteren Nuose. Er läuft zurück zu seinem Bett, zerreißt das Lacken und verbindet Elenas Venen damit. „Und jetzt lauf…schnell." Sie versucht aufzustehen, aber sackt wieder zusammen. Damon schließt die Tür und da entdeckt er es…Elenas Blut auf seiner Handinnenfläche. Es zieht ihn magisch an, wenn er es nur kurz einmal kostet. Er atmet aus und will zum Bad rennen, aber er weiß, er hat keine Chance. Er würde verrückt werden, wenn er nicht wüsste wie sie schmeckt. Was soll er nur tun? Er hatte sie schon einmal im Wahn gebissen und sein Verlangen wurde unaufhaltbar. Mit der Spitze seiner Zunge leckte er schnell und gierig über seine Handfläche. Der Geschmack ihres Blutes explodierte regelrecht in seinem eigenen Blutkreislauf. Wenn ein Tropfen ihres Blutes schon so ein Verlangen in ihm anrichtet, wie ist es dann mit ihrem frischen Blut? Damon kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. BLUT. Ihr Blut. Frisch aus ihrer Ader. Er konnte sein Verlangen nicht mehr kontrollieren, alles brach in einem Bruchteil von Sekunden über ihn ein. Damon öffnet die Tür und steht vor Elena. Er wusste, dass er nun vor einem Abgrund steht. Entweder er stürzt oder er hält inne und macht die Schritte weg von ihr, weg von Elena, zurück zur Sicherheit. Er würde nicht nur Elena schützen, nein er würde sich viel mehr selbst schützen. Er würde sich schützen, um nicht zu fallen.

„Damon…wir sollen, nein wir können nicht. Nicht diese Art von Gefühlen," flüstert Elena, die mit der anderen Hand versucht, das Blut zu stoppen." Er zögert einen Augenblick und dreht sich dann aber von Elena weg. „ Soll das jetzt ewig so weiter gehen? Soll ich dich auf ewig immer nur von der Ferne begehren?" Elena geht zu ihm und sieht ihn direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick wirkt ernst und sie vernimmt etwas, was sie bei ihm noch nie vorgefunden hatte: Unsicherheit... „ Was erwartest du von mir? Es tut mir leid." Damon blickt sie irritiert an. Elena lehnt sich gegen die Wand. Soviel wurde gesagt, soviel getan und alles hat sich geändert. „ Es tut mir wirklich leid, du weißt schon von was ich spreche." Damon mustert sie einen Moment lang und entgegnet schließlich wütend: „ Du lügst." Er durchbohrt sie mit seinen Blicken und zweifelt ihre Entschuldigung an. „ Nein.", sagt sie bestimmt. Damon nähert sich zum wiederholten Male und steht ihr so dicht gegenüber, dass sie seinen Atem fühlen kann. Sie nimmt seinen Geruch war und kann durch die Augen in seine Seele blicken. „ Ich glaube dir nicht.", wiederholt er im selben Tonfall. Elena wich im ein Stück zurück:

„ Damon, das ist doch absurd."

Plötzlich vernimmt er wieder ihren Schmerz. Sie will verschwinden. Nur fort von ihm und dieser Situation. Sie denkt verzweifelt an Stefan. Doch er kann sie jetzt nicht aus dieser Situation befreien. Es ist nur er und sie und die Stille. Damon packt Elena am Arm und zieht sie zurück. Er zwingt sie zu bleiben. Es bleibt nur das. Dieses wundervolle Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Völlig neu und alt zugleich. Ruhe...Sicherheit. So wie damals... Sofort scheint alles wie weggespült. Schmerz, Leid. Eine warme Hand legt sich auf ihre Wange und sie wendet den Kopf wieder zu ihm. Damon lehnt sich nach vorne und küsst sie erneut. Zuerst verspannt sich Elenas Körper, doch als er sie weiter festhielt, spürt er wie ihr Mund weicher wird. Langsam beginnt Elenas Herz entspannt zu pochen. Damon weiß, dass sie es will. Sie will ihn, zum ersten Mal will sie nur ihn. Ihre Hände finden den Weg auf seinen Schultern. Schließlich löst er sich von ihr und noch bevor sie ihre Augen öffnen konnte, hört sie ihn flüstern: „ Tut dir das wirklich leid? Tut dir wirklich leid, dass wir hier sind? Tut es dir leid, dass ich dich retten will. Und immer retten werde, sowie du mich vor dem Feuer gerettet hast, damals, wo wir noch keine Sorgen hatten?", er legt seine Stirn auf die ihre und küsst sie ein weiteres Mal. „ Mir nicht. Mir tut nichts von all dem leid. Sieh mir in die Augen und sage es mir! Tut es dir leid?" Elena hebt ihren Blick und schüttelt den Kopf, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, landen sie auf Damon's Bett. Er zieht ihr Shirt aus und küsst sie dabei an ihrem Bauch zu ihrem Hals entlang. Alles was für ihn möglich ist, ist den Moment zu genießen. Er wird nicht lange dauern und wie wird sich ihre Beziehung dadurch ändern, aber jetzt kann er sie nur küssen. War es denn so falsch? War es falsch, das Mädchen von neben an zu lieben? Wieso durfte er seinen Gefühlen nicht freien Lauf lassen? Warum denn die guten Gefühle abstellen? Machen, denn nicht die guten Gefühle einen aus? Gefühle. Sie werden überschätzt. Er zieht Elenas Taille an sich und erschaudert bei diesem Gefühl von Nähe und Intimität.

Und plötzlich bemerkt er, dass Elena weint. Sie weint und hat die Augen geschlossen. Was hat er nun gemacht? Und wie bereites bemerkt, jetzt ist kein Stefan da, der die Situation rettet. Damon springt wütend auf. „Damon! Nein! Warte…" Jetzt muss er fliehen. So weit wie möglich weg. Weg von Elena. Weg aus der Situation. Weg von dem Moment, den Augenblick der eigentlich der Beste seines Lebens hätte sein können.

_I think I might've inhale you__  
>I could feel you behind my eyes<br>You gotten into my bloodstream  
>I could feel you floating in me <em>


End file.
